


Death Tango

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted, M/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Kuroo teaches pole-dancing.Daichi teaches tango.They can't stand being near - they can't stand each other.Until one day, their friends trick them: to get out of the class, they have to dance a tango together.





	Death Tango

Kuroo wiped his brow. The lesson had been good but exhausting. Now that everyone was gone, he could pack up everything and go home. He did so quickly enough and took a quick shower, not caring to dry his hair as he slung his bag over his shoulder. His eyes twitched when he passed in front of the open door of the other dancing class.

Sawamura was there, all prim and proper still, as he gave his instructions. He didn’t seem to care that half his class was watching him like he was eye-candy, and it _pissed_ Kuroo off. The tango teacher demonstrated the steps with his most-advanced student, and Kuroo went on before he could see too much.

Something about Sawamura bothered him – he didn’t know what, though – but he avoided the man like the plague, and Sawamura seemed to do the same. Not that he minded much, of course not. He just happened to notice.

Bokuto, the hip-hop teacher, had finished his lesson already, and was waiting for him at their usual bar. He could trash-talk Daichi all he wanted to his best friend, Bokuto didn’t seem to care. He just listened with a weird knowing smile on his face. That was enough for Kuroo.

*

Daichi tried to stick to his schedule, precisely. Minute-kind of precise. If he didn’t, he would end up bumping into that Kuroo asshole and for some reason just seeing the guy irritated him to no end. It was no rational reason either – from all he heard, Kuroo was a good teacher, a good friend, and a good guy.

Still, he was better off not seeing him. No matter what Terushima implied. There was _nothing_ between them, and especially not sexual tension. Daichi was someone who was very calm and measure, thank you very much.

Except when he saw Kuroo. _That_ made his blood boil and heart hammer. Just like now, when he was three minutes early and Kuroo was just… revolving around a pole. Because that was what Kuroo taught. Pole-dancing. His body was toned and muscled in a refined kind of way and Daichi grit his teeth, walking briskly to his locker and slamming it open. The metallic door made a resounding sound and he winced. He hadn’t meant to be so violent about it, it was just that _Kuroo_.

*

“You think we should tell them?” Terushima asked, gulping down half of his water while Bokuto changed next to him.  
“That didn’t really work last time”, Bokuto remarked, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

Terushima totally eyed him, and didn’t even try to hide. He pulled his bottle away and wiped his mouth with his wrist before screwing the lid on.

“True”, he replied.  
“Stop ogling”, Bokuto said with a grin, nudging him. He froze suddenly. “Oh my god, Yuuji. I have an idea.”  
“That sounds pretty terrifying”, Terushima replied, and Bokuto pushed him.  
“Hear me out! We ask them for help at the same time in your class, and once they’re there, we lock them in. And we don’t let them go until they’ve danced a tango together.”  
“Kou, you’re a genius”, Terushima replied with a grin. “Now, let’s set the trap… Operation DEATH TANGO.”

*

Daichi dropped his bag as he entered the class, stretching his wrists already.

“Yuuji?” he called, and as he did, the door slammed close and he heard it being locked. He whirled on his heels and ran to it, wiggling the handle without result. He distinctively heard laughing behind the door – Terushima and Bokuto – before he saw the both of them through the window at the top of the door. “What the hell are you two doing?”  
“Messing with us, obviously”, a voice behind him replied.

His heart stopped, and he slowly spun on his heels.

“Oh hell no”, he said, looking at Kuroo. “No way.”  
“Let us out”, Kuroo called to the two other teachers.

Terushima only shook his head, before Bokuto pressed a block of paper against the glass. He had scribbled in black sharpie on it: YOU CAN GO OUT ONCE YOU’VE DANCED A TANGO TOGETHER.

“What the _hell_ ”, Daichi cried out, kicking the door, “Kou, Yuuji, let us out NOW.”  
“They won’t”, Kuroo seethed behind him. “They’re the most stubborn assholes I know.”  
“I can just kick down the door”, Daichi supplied.  
“Can you though?” Kuroo snorted. “It’s massive. And you’d have to pay for reparations.”  
“What, you want to dance a tango with me that much?” Daichi sassed, facing him.  
“Of course no”, Kuroo sniffed, crossing his arms. “I’m just being logical.”

Daichi pinched his nose, breathing through it slowly, his eyes screwed shut.

“Alright”, he finally said, opening his eyes. “Alright, we’re doing it”, he said to the two prankers.  
“Don’t make it sound like _that_ ”, Kuroo protested.  
“Oh my _god_ Kuroo, are you always so annoying?” Daichi said, walking over to the audio post and searching through the selection of titles. He paused over a title, snorting. “Do you even know how to dance that, or should I pick something slow enough?”  
“Please don’t be insulting”, Kuroo said briskly. “I know how to dance. Took three years of these as a teen.”  
“Good”, Daichi said with a grin. “I’m leading.”

He stared pointedly at Terushima through the glass with a smug grin and walked over to Kuroo as the first notes resounded. Kuroo gasped and looked at him.

“Is that… Is that the tango in _The Mask of Zorro?”_

Daichi nodded.

“Tango, paso doble”, he said. “You know the steps?”

Kuroo flushed and nodded. He took a deep breath, and suddenly there was only the music. The music, and the steps. Sawamura’s hands on him. His dark eyes staring back. His warm presence. He danced, like he’d never danced before – he finally had the right partner, the one who knew all the steps and matched his pace. He danced and for a moment, he didn’t hate Sawamura so much. He thought that, in fact, he very much liked him.

The song ended abruptly, his body pressed flush against Daichi’s, their mouths so close he could feel Daichi’s breath. He could feel Daichi’s hands trembling on him, and the fire in his eyes. And he thought that maybe, he wasn’t the only one who had been stupidly stubborn. The door unlocked without them noticing.

“Date me”, Daichi breathed against his lips.  
“Only if we get to dance this again”, Kuroo replied with a grin.

In the doorframe, Terushima whooped and Bokuto pulled the door close again, grinning. It had been way easier than planned – and way sexier, too. But everything had gone perfectly.


End file.
